


Bubble Demons

by ChirpingBirb



Category: Original Work
Genre: All characters are inspired by real people, Bad Decisions, Bakery, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, High School, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's a sweet story based on real life experiences, M/M, Maybe I'll finish this one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirpingBirb/pseuds/ChirpingBirb
Summary: Follow the main characters in their slice of life adventures!Real-life situations apply to all characters, it can get dark at some times.This work portrays racism, homophobia, suicidal thoughts and depression, suicide, rape, murder, and multiple other things in a realistic light.You were warned.





	Bubble Demons

Ten years had gone by since the incident. Ten years since Akatsu Touya had fallen into a metaphorical void, stranding him with nothing but depression.

How could a small incident river turn into a waterfall of disaster, crashing into a pool of guilt and sorrow? It's been ten years and Touya still didn't know.

He also didn't know why he accepted the job at the school that started that river, though he supposed it was his friend who convinced him to teach with him. A teacher. Perfect. Perfect to teach the kids of the future what not to do, and how to not mess up as badly has him. They would have a good, normal life.

But nothing can be normal when you go to a school that teaches you how to control your magical capabilities and utilize them for combat or everyday human life. Most of these kids are going to be packed tight with snobbish behavior, and he guessed it was his job now to knock them down a peg or three.

Maybe if he's lucky he'll be allowed to bring his flask, but he seriously doubts that. He's supposed to set a good example, but how could someone set a good example if they've been drowning in a pool of guilt for ten years?

There was only one person who understood him. One person who was there, and had the incident affect them harshly. This person had two personalities so different from each other it was like two people were shoved into one body, one took the spotlight, the other hid from crowds and cried with Touya on particularly bad nights.

He was, of course, talking about his best friend and soon to be teaching partner, The Ace of Diamonds, Yamana Hisashi. It was Hisashi that picked out Touya's name, The Ace of Spades. It was a little long, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

The infamous Ace of Spades, teaching at the biggest school in the demon and human worlds combined. Ten years ago he would have seen it as an honor, but now, he'll probably just get in the way of everyone else. The principal made a mistake choosing him to teach magical control. Magic is tied to emotions, and he sure as hell can't control those.

He sighed and rested his head on the kitchen table in front of him, wincing as his horns hit the table harder than he thought they would. He forgot to transform back again, he was going to be a horrible teacher if he didn't show up in his human form. What would his students think of someone who could hardly control their magic teaching them how to control their magic?

He was probably overthinking things, but overthinking things was better than being unprepared, that's what Hisashi always told him anyway.

Shifting into human form always made him feel naked. Who wouldn't feel naked after losing all the features that made them unique?

He felt his horns shrinking until they weren't there anymore, and felt his teeth return to human size. He felt a slight tingle in his eyes and suddenly his vision was reduced to that of a normal, boring human.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times, getting a feel for normal vision. It was weird he had to do this when shifting to his human form, but not to his oni one. He supposed his body was just more used to being an oni if that made any sense.

Maybe he could call Hisashi to help him mentally prepare for teaching. It would be a good idea, so he decided to do it.

In less than ten minutes, Yamana Hisashi was banging on his apartment door. Touya smiled slightly, prepared to greet him and opened the door.

"Hey Tou... I came... as fast... as I could." He gasped for breath, leaning against Touya's doorframe. He was still in his pajamas, he didn't even bother changing before booking it across town, it seems.

"You didn't have to do that." He stated bluntly, looking at the panting form of Hisashi in front of him.

"No, but I wanted to." He composed himself, walked in, and sat at the table dramatically. "So, you need help."

"Yeah. I didn't think about anything when I accepted this job, I don't think I'm mentally prepared." Touya mumbled. Hisashi slapped a hand on his shoulder from across the table.

"It's gonna be fine. They're just teenagers. It's not like they can control anything they do enough to even put a dent on you. You'll be fine." He reassured Touya softly.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Touya said, brushing Hisashi's hand off his shoulder. Hisashi gave him a knowing look.

"You, Touya, are one of the best onis in the world. If anyone can protect those kids while they're learning, it's you." He gently pulled Touya's hands into his own. "What would Shiro say?"

"He would say I was overreacting and tell me to loosen up." He sighed shakily. "But I don't know what to do, Shikkun. I don't know if I'll be a good enough teacher. It's been ten years and I still remember, I still remember it visibly."

He squeezed Hisashi's hands tightly. Hisashi slowly rubbed the back of his hands softly, letting Touya's now oni claws dig into his palm. He could feel the forced transformation happening, but he ignored it. He would be a monster if he interrupted his friend in need.

"I'd be worried if you forgot about it, Tou, it affected us greatly, but don't question your teaching skills because something happened that wasn't in your control. The kids won't know what happened, and they won't know you have nightmares." He kept rubbing circles on Touya's palm as he cried, head on the table so Hisashi couldn't see the tears.

They stayed like this for about thirty minutes before Touya started calming down. He wiped his tears on his shoulder and released his hands from Hisashi's. He looked up and gasped.

"Oh no Shikkun- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!" He panicked looking at Hisashi's half kitsune form, nine powerful tail swishing behind him lazily, his ears flicking in amusement. Hisashi waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like your neighbors can see me or anything." He said nonchalantly before Touya can find yet another reason to panic.

"...thanks, Shikkun." He said quietly. Hisashi smiled warmly at him.

"Your welcome, Tou."

|•°•|

Getting into Kashi High, the most prestigious school of magic was easier than Toyotomi Hayato thought. It only mattered about grades, not magical capabilities or whatnot. Just grades.

Hayato had been raised in the demon world his entire life, but he knew that was going to change soon since the school wasn't actually in the demon world. It shocked him at first, but he understood why. Most creatures can't stay in the very cramped demon world, so they move to the human world.

This is why the school offers classes to those who have yet to control their abilities, like Hayato. It's not his fault he can't control his fire, he's never gotten professional help, that's expensive. What was his fault was the burned down junior high after someone insulted his wealth.

He was immediately signed up for that class when the principal heard about this stunt, thinking it was a freak accident. And it was as far as Hayato was concerned, he didn't need a mark on his record.

He was just glad he wasn't the only one who couldn't control their natural tendencies. He heard a ninko went crazy last year because she wasn't getting as much attention as she wanted from a certain teacher. He felt bad for that teacher.

Speaking of rumors, there was one going around that the principal roped the Ace of Spades into teaching at Kashi. If this rumor was true, Hayato couldn't wait.

When the acceptance letter came, his father had practically screamed at him to open it, which he happily did. He cried when he saw he got accepted, it was the happiest moment of his life.

Now he was at the bridge that separated the two worlds, waving goodbye to his father and little sister as he was ushered into a train. He looked around frantically for a spot, finding one next to a jiangshi.

Right, he forgot it wasn't just the Japanese cultured creatures crossing over, and he actually had to remember species to keep from accidentally starting a fight or something. Great.

He sat down next to the jiangshi, hoping it understood Japanese. She should, she's on the train that goes to Japan, it would be weird if she didn't.

"Hi!" He started cheerfully. "You going to Kashi High?"

The jiangshi looked startled, not that Hayato could really tell with the paper seal covering her face.

"Ah... y-yes." She said with a thick Chinese accent. It was obvious from one word and a stutter that her Japanese wasn't all that good.

"I'm Toyotomi Hayato, what's your name?" He decided to keep the conversation down to easy things, simple for her to understand.

"Um... Y- Lan Yue." She was used to saying her name backward, how cute.

"It's quite obvious what you are... but can you guess what I am?" He read that playing small games can bring people out of their shell. He didn't think Lan was shy, she was just bad at Japanese, so small games like this could help her.

"Um... What your abilities?" She asked. Hayato would have thought it was obvious what he was, apparently not though.

"Blue fire. Pretty straight forward." He commented. She seemed to think for a moment.

"Ao... Aoand- aoandon?" She asked. Hayato smiled a toothy grin, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Correct!" He exclaimed, showing off the only way he could control his blue fire, setting his horns ablaze. It didn't hurt him, but he could feel it was there, it was like the feeling of hair on your head.

"Woah." Lan gasped in awe at the blue hot flame attached to his horns.

"Umm." A voice came, trying to get their attention. Hayato extinguished his flames and turned to the voice, an odd-looking werewolf. "Hey... can I sit with you guys?"

"I don't see why not," Hayato replied, gesturing to the seat across from him. The odd werewolf smiled at him and took the seat. The only thing Hayato could pick up from him was his dull American accent. "So, what exactly are you? You don't really look like a werewolf."

"Oh! I'm not actually a werewolf, hehe. I'm a weredog." He said sheepishly.

"Oh, that makes much more sense! What breed?" He hoped that wasn't a rude question, there were a lot of things Americans considered rude that weren't actually.

"Alaskan Malamute. Pure breed." He said confidently. Right, pure breeds were a huge thing in America, it's only natural someone would be proud of that.

"I'm Toyotomi Hayato, an aoandon, and this is Lan Yue, a jiangshi." He smiled.

"Muller Adrian, charmed." He responded with an equal smile. Americans were nice, or at least this one was. "I've never met an aoandon! You look way cooler in person than in those old drawings!"

"Thanks? I've never met a weredog before... or a jiangshi." He admitted. Lan gasped.

"Jiangshi are very common where I am from." She said.

"Where are you from?" Muller asked curiously. Hayato listened in.

"A... death lawn?" She questioned Hayato.

"A graveyard?" He said slowly. She nodded in affirmation.

"That... actually makes sense," Muller commented. "There were a lot of zombies at a well-known graveyard back in Arctic Point. They always froze over in out forced winters though, so they had an agreement with some of our dragon morphs."

"That's so cool! I didn't know Arctic Point had dragon morphs!" Hayato exclaimed.

"_We'll be arriving at our destination in two minutes, please be ready to exit the train_." A voice over the intercom announced.

The trio gathered their luggage together and started exchanging contact information. The train jerked to a stop and all passengers were allowed to step out into the giant bubbled area.

There were multiple housing units, shops, cafés, you name it. All under one bubble that served to protect everyone until they moved out into the human world officially, or stayed to help the incoming students. Everything was shiny and bright compared to the dull barely lit demon world.

Hayato smiled a toothy grin as he pulled up his phone's GPS to try and locate the small apartment he'd be sharing with one other person. He couldn't wait to meet his roommate, he wondered what he was like. It had to be a he, there was no living with the opposite sex until the age of consent or unless they were blood-related.

He checked his balance using the Demon Banking App his father installed on his phone. He already knew how to do taxes, and he was pretty good at math, so he started planning ahead, coming to the conclusion that he needed to get a part-time job so his father didn't have to work another job to pay for his apartment. If he was lucky, his roommate might cover for him if he missed his half, he knew he would do that for him.

Finally finding the apartment building, he sighed as he was forced to climb ten flights of stairs. And he was thinking of doing exercise in the mornings, tch.

He reached the door and pushed it open. He announced his presence in case his roommate had crazy reflexes and decided to suplex him or something, he definitely did not want to be suplexed.

The apartment was small, only having four rooms. Two bedrooms, a single bathroom, and a room shared between the kitchen and the living room. It was small, nothing Hayato wasn't used to already, but it was cozy.

He heard a voice shout something in a foreign language before a teenager a few inches taller than him flew around one of the bedroom doors. He had hair that was literally fire, scales along his neck and bared chest, branch-like horns sticking out of his head, but a horse's tail and hooves. He was the weirdest creature Hayato had seen so far and that was saying something.

"Hi, roommate!" He cheered excitedly. Hayato continued to stare at him in awe, his _hair_ was on _fire_ and he didn't seem to react. "You're blue! Do you have like, ice powers or something? You could be the ice to my fire, dude!"

This guy was something, he was so keen on being friends he didn't realize Hayato was staring at him. Be the ice to his fire? No. He'd be the super-hot blue fire to his blazing red glorious fire. His _hair_ was on _fire_.

"I'm Toyotomi Hayato... and no I don't have ice powers." He said, still mesmerized by the beautiful head of fire this guy sported.

"That's a shame! What do you have?" He asked, still grinning like a madman.

"Blue hot fire." He answered in a daze, before getting snapped out of it by the eerie silence. "Um, is something wrong?"

"You have fire... I have fire..." He paused, thinking about it. "We could be the fire duo, bro!" He gasped loudly. "My name's Longwei Dai, just call me Dai!"

"Huh?" Hayato said dumbly. Before he knew it he was being dragged out the back and into a courtyard of the sort.

Hayato watched as a soft orange light engulfed Dai, who then transformed into a beautiful horse-like creature with dragon scales and horns. Not to mention his entire body was on fucking fire. He was too beautiful for words. Hayato stared at his beautiful flames.

"So, Hayato," He cringed at the hse of his first name but brushed it off because he was so fucking gorgeous. "I'm a kirin, a flaming horse dragon, and you're a demon with blue flames. Show me what you can do."

"Oh, um... Dai... I can really control my flames all that well." Hayato mumbled. "The only place I can fully control them is the tip of my horns, see." For the second time, he lit his icy blue horns ablaze with a bright blue fire.

"That's..." Hayato flinched, ready to be told down by the clearly superior flame wielder. "That's so fucking cool I don't even have words." He muttered.

His flames? Cool? No, he must be joking. No one has ever called his flames "cool". Maybe "pretty" from his sister, or "brilliant" by his parents, but never "cool".

"Really? My flames are cool?" He asked to be sure.

"Hell yeah! Your flames are fucking awesome!" He praised. That's it. Hayato is done with life. He's done, he can die happily now. "Say, Hayato?"

"Yes?" He answered immediately.

"My flames don't affect the people I trust, meaning, I'm basically a steed with fire."

"Go on?"

"Being a flaming steed is already badass enough, but imagine if the rider had fire!" He suggested. The small torch flame on Hayato's horns turned into an inferno at the thought. That would be so fucking badass.

"Badass." He whispered loudly enough for Dai to hear, who chuckled slightly.

"So, whaddya say?" He said, crouching down slightly so the shorter teen could climb on with ease. Hayato hopped on slowly, not so much afraid of the fire as he was the riding part.

He let his blue fire stay on his horns, he was always more comfortable with them on, but he was never allowed to keep them there because the use of magic was illegal where he came from. The blazing red fire danced around him, laughing with his own blue fire as Dai walked around slowly, testing him and Hayato's limits. They danced around for a while when they noticed the sun starting to set.

Hayato hopped off and allowed Dai to transform back. He noted Dai could do a full human transformation and was probably in the control course as well. He would defiantly be ahead of the rest of the classmates for at least the beginning of the year.

They made their way up the ten flights of stairs and decided to stay on the balcony for a bit. Dai leaned over the railing and Hayato sat back in one of the four chairs nailed to the deck.

"It's so unusual," Dai commented, staring at the setting sun. "I lived in the demon world all my life, we never had the sun to tell the time for us, we always used the many clocks posted around Breaking Point."

"I know what you mean." Hayato agreed. "Melting Point wasn't all that beautiful either, everything was dull and we weren't allowed to use our magic."

"Is that why you can't control your flame all that well?" He asked. Hayato nodded.

"Yeah, the only way to learn how to use your magic was by expensive trainers, and my family isn't that well off." Hayato sighed, it felt good to talk about, but he wasn't sure Dai would judge him or not.

"I know what you mean, I'm going to have to pick up a job here soon to support my half of the rent. I'm guessing you are too?" Dai guessed.

"Yeah," Hayato confirmed. "I saw a few places when I was making my way over here. I saw a bakery that looked interesting enough."

"I never took you for the baking type." Dai joked. Hayato laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at it, too. I plan on opening a bakery when I graduate. My dad taught me legal stuff so I would know how to." He smiled at the memory.

"You must love him, huh?" He smiled fondly and Hayato nodded.

"After my mom left, he basically taught me anything I asked about. When I told him I wanted to open a bakery, he sat me down and taught me how to do taxes!" He laughed along with Dai.

"My parents wanted me to stay in the demon world with them, but I'm somewhat of a free spirit, so I applied for Kashi when I got the chance." He sighed. "I've always wanted to be an artist, I'm decent enough at painting, but they said being an artist doesn't pay well. I know they just want the best for me, but I can't help but feel trapped in the demon world, you know?"

"Yeah, it's been getting cramped there lately." He agreed. "Maybe I'll hire you to do the official logo for my bakery."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I'll hold you to that, don't ever forget about it."

|•°•|

_I know it's only the first day, but you said you wanted to know about everything that's going on, so here is a letter that you don't have to respond to._

_The Bubble is huge, bigger than Melting Point, even! I took some pictures for you, they should be attached to the envelope. I saw a cute little bakery you would have adored! It was called "Sun Bakery" and the atmosphere radiating off of the place just pulled me in, I think I might try and apply for a job there._

_I met two people on the train. One was a Chinese Jiangshi and she was so cute! She didn't know Japanese that well and when asked where she was from she said "death lawn"! Isn't that adorable? I think you would have liked her._

_The other one was American, Arctic Point, a weredog he said he was. I forgot Arctic Point Americans get so obsessed with purebred dogs, but when I saw his face light up I couldn't help but feel happy for him. He's a purebred Alaskan Malamute, and he sure acts like one._

_Did you know they had dragon morphs in Arctic Point? I sure didn't! I would've loved to meet a Western dragon, Eastern dragons get boring to look at after a while. Apparently, Western dragon morphs don't brag about being dragon morphs like ours do. I would've thought the fire breathing got to their heads._

_My roommate is pretty cool, his name is Dai and I think I'm in love. He's Chinese, Breaking Point, but he sounds like he's been speaking Japanese for a while, or has at least been practicing his accents! He said he was a "kirin morph", some kind of dragon-horse or something. But that's not the best part! His hair is fire! It's so nice to look at, a calming orange and red glow. I asked how he sleeps at night and he said he can just extinguish the fire? But I've never seen him do it so I don't know if he goes bald or if he has hair or anything._

_Also, never let Dai cook. Ever. He tried to make takoyaki and it tasted like dirt and sadness. Not even the good dirt. I'm mean the "fifty people died here" kind of dirt. He said he was better at making Breaking Point food, but I don't want to fucking risk it. My taste buds still hate me._

_Maybe you can visit one day, you'd have a great time here. Maybe during winter break? Let me know so I can start planning ahead._

_With Love or Something,_

_Toyotomi Hayato_


End file.
